Karamatsu Matsuno-The Fantasy World
by CipherDie
Summary: "Él mundo podría seguir girando incluso si yo... No existiera" Los sentimientos de Matsuno Karamatsu hasta el día de su suicidio plasmados en su libreta de vida. Aceptando todo el odio con una hermosa sonrisa digna de el. *AU Karamatsu. -Osomatsu-San- Menciones de: •KaraTodo• y •KaraIchi•
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autora: ¡Hooola! :D,

La verdad es que este es mi primer fic aquí uvu, ¿Y que mejor empezar con un fanfic de mi lindo Karamatsu? Tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo así que lo hice *Q*

Sin mas espero que les guste uvu, es un poquito emo pero en fin.(?)

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mio. Estos pertenecen a la serie "Osomatsu-San" Yo solo los uso para desembocar mi corroida imaginación.(?)

*Introducción*

 _*" ¡Karamatsu! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"_

 _"¡Baja de allí maldición!"_

 _Volteo su cuerpo a mirarlos, sus ojos llorosos y una fingida preocupación. Miro a Ichimatsu quien sostenía la carta con fuerza._

 _No lloraría en este momento. Si cuando lo lastimaron no lo hizo, mucho menos ahora._

 _Con una preciosa sonrisa elevo sus brazos._

 _"¡Qué más da Brothers! ¡Ahora de verdad puedo volar!" Al dejarse caer y escuchar los gritos desesperados de sus hermano, supo que no habría vuelta atrás, y al mismo tiempo una inexplicable felicidad llego a su cuerpo.*_

 _"La luna alumbra toda alma herida desde lo mas alto del cielo, su tenue brillo artificial hace que él corazón se acelere y tenga la esperanza de que nada va a cambiar"_ Karamatsu río ante sus propias palabras, seguramente sus _'Brothers'_ se hubiesen confundido y abucheado a su discurso, o para mejor: Ni siquiera le habrían prestado atención.

Al estar solo podía meditar sin necesidad de falsas sonrisas de orgullo así mismo, pues el mejor que nadie sabía que nunca podría estar orgulloso de sí mismo, nadie lo estaría. Pues el... ¿Qué era? No más que un hazmerreír y la eterna vergüenza de la familia Matsuno.

 _"En el momento en que me vaya... ¿La luna me extrañara? Es la única que no se aleja cuando hablo"_ Miró hacia arriba, observando al astro sin luz propia, y luego bajo la mirada riendo. La soledad le estaba haciendo decir idioteces.

Hace apenas una hora que había llegado y hace algunas 4 que sus hermanos se fueron. ¿A dónde? Quién sabe. Quizás a jugar al 'Pachinko', o tal vez a comer Oden con Chibita, o muy posiblemente a alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

Si ese fuera el caso, el de ojos azules sabía de sobra que no intencionalmente, seguramente solo se les había olvidado de nuevo que eran 6 en lugar de 5.

Ah~ Era cierto, él estaba tan acostumbrado a esto...

Pero así eran las cosas... Después de todo, el libro lleno de anécdotas con el nombre "Karamatsu Matsuno" no tenía más que moretones en su cuerpo, y decepciones de su vida, del mismo...

Mientras que a todos les podía hacer creer que el título era _"Karamatsu Matsuno: The Bad Boy"_

En realidad el título solo estaba lleno de rayones, con la esperanza de que si cambiaba todo, podría llegar a ser diferente. Evitar el hecho de ser el mismo.

Ni siquiera él tenía idea de porque mantenía esa actitud ególatra hacia el mismo.

Posiblemente en un intento desesperado por protegerse del mal que acechaba su mente e invadía una sensación de ausencia en su corazón.

Le gustaba tener vagos recuerdos de sus hermanos aun queriéndole y disfrutando del tiempo juntos. Siendo los F6 y amándose el uno al otro de manera incondicional. ¿Desde cuándo empezó a ser ignorado? ¿Desde cuándo empezó a ser _"Doloroso"?_ Ni siquiera él tenía idea de tanta indiferencia de sus hermanos hacia él; estaba consciente de que no era perfecto, mas era uno de los que más se preocupaba por el bienestar ajeno.

¿Era tan odiosa su actitud? Tal vez su ego estuviese un poco alto, pero a sus hermanos nunca les había ofendido como para que ellos lo hicieran con él.

Tal vez de verdad era una molestia… Pero no quería aceptarlo.

Siempre con la falsa idea _"Hey, ellos te necesitan", "Oye, quizá solo no quisieron molestarte" "Mañana estarán mejor, lo sé" "¿A quién engañas? A ellos les importas poco"_ Poco a poco empezaba a darse cuenta que sus pensamientos positivos empezaban a distorsionarse para revelar su frívola realidad.

 _"Doloroso…"_ Susurro para sí mismo, quitándose las gafas de sol. ¿Doloroso? ¡Doloroso era que te excluyeran! ¡Doloroso era ser un maldito cero a la izquierda! ¡Maldición, doloroso era ser el maldito crayón blanco que nunca servía para nada!

La luna empezó a mostrarse distorsionada ante los ojos de Karamatsu que ahora estaban envueltos en lágrimas, lágrimas silenciosas que poco a poco se convirtieron en sollozos. ¿Por qué lo odiaban? ¿Por qué era tan despreciable?

Los pensamientos fueron acallados por sonoras voces que venían de lejos, divisando a sus hermanos, y comprometiendo a Karamatsu a guardar silencio neutral.

Con rapidez bajo del techo de su casa directo hacia el baño para limpiar su rostro y no dejar ningún rastro de llanto al colocarse los lentes de sol.

La puerta se abrió y Karamatsu suspiro dispuesto a levantar un falso ánimo frente a sus hermanos.

 _"¡Hey, Brothers~! ¿Cómo va todo?¿A dónde han ido?"_ Los 5 chicos le miraron con confusión.

 _"¿Eh? ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo en casa?"_ Karamatsu suspiro, lo sabía.

 _"No. El día de ayer les dije que iba a salir… ¿Lo olvidan?"_ Una mirada más de completa confusión.

 _"Lo lamentamos Karamatsu-Nii san, la verdad es que no prestamos verdadera atención"_ Todomatsu sonrió débilmente mientras acariciaba su nuca con fingida vergüenza.

 _"Si, lo sé. Tranquilos Brothers, no problem, yo sé que ustedes se preocupan por mí al igual que yo por ustedes por eso, cuéntenme, How was your day?"_ Al no recibir respuesta miro al recibidor de nuevo, dándose cuenta que sus hermanos habían desaparecido de su vista hablando de temas triviales y evadiéndolo por completo.

Karamatsu suspiro resignado y un solo pensamiento circulo por su cabeza.

 _¿A quién engaño? El mundo podría seguir girando, incluso si yo no existo…_

Un nudo invadió su garganta, no quería ir con sus hermanos cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con atacarle (Aunque nadie lo notase, siquiera).

Sin saber qué hacer, salió de la casa, queriendo alejarse lo más pronto posible de allí.

Karamatsu sabía que había sido fuerte por mucho tiempo… Y ya no podía soportarlo.

La vida le había enseñado a comprender que de los errores se aprende, pero para el ya no había escapatoria al haber cometido bastantes.

Karamatsu no era feliz... Pero no lo demostraría. Se esforzaría por llegar a ser alguien significativo en la vida. Esperaba lograrlo...


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! :3 Aquí les traigo la bella continuación de este fanfiction. 3

Espero les guste, y nos vemos después. 3

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, estos son de la serie "Osomatsu-San" Yo solo los uso para hacer uso de mi corroída imaginación (?)

Capítulo 1.

 _"_ _Soy un hazmerreir_

 _Que no es amado por nadie."_

Con regularidad iba a aquel puente para mantener la esperanza de que alguien le pusiera atención y admiraría su aspecto de _"Bad Boy"_ acercándose a hablarle. Quien fuera… no importaba ya.

Mas ese día, raramente había sido invitado por el menor de sus hermanos a dar un _'ligero paseo'_ según había mencionado para estirar un poco las piernas. Karamatsu estaba sorprendido ante tal ofrecimiento de parte de uno de sus hermanos; normalmente solo salían todos juntos y eso porque obviamente era de _'ir todos'._

"Karamatsu-Niisan." La voz proveniente de Todomatsu le hizo abandonar su vista del cielo y mirarle con una de sus típicas sonrisas brindadas a todo el mundo.

"¿Si?" Con un par de ojos confundidos Totty le sonrió débilmente.

"¿En verdad querías salir conmigo? Te vez distraído, como si no te interesara la salida."

Ante tal afirmación el de ojos azules no pudo más que reír, ¿Pues qué pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano? ¡Si estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía!

"No es eso. Me alegra que hayas pensado en mí teniendo otras 4 opciones, solo que ¿No tenías que trabajar hoy?" Ante tal pregunta un rubor leve llego a las mejillas del menor de los Matsuno, desviando la mirada a la vez.

"No. Pedí el día…"

"¿¡EH!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?" Karamatsu intento buscar el rostro sonrojado de Totty mas sus ojos solo lo eludían.

"Quería pasar el tiempo con uno de mis hermanos. ¿Sera difícil entender eso?" Señalo Totty con una agradable sonrisa que hizo al aguazul entrar en cierto calor.

"Oh… De nuevo te doy las gracias por pensar en mí."

"¡Basta Karamatsu! No des las gracias por todo, te escogí a ti porque me gusta estar contigo" Totty se aferró a uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro se estremecía, ¿era tan raro que uno de sus hermanos le prestara atención que tenía este tipo de sentimientos encontrados? La manera en que Todomatsu le trataba en esos momentos le ponía contento de cierta manera.

"¿Y a dónde vamos?"

"¿Ah? ¡Oh bueno! En realidad no tengo planeado ningún sitio"

"Ya veo…" Le devolvió la sonrisa para luego desviar la mirada al camino. No conocía a Todomatsu en lo absoluto, así que no se sentía seguro de dar una opinión o no.

"Pe-Pero… ¡No te desanimes! ¡Pensaré en algo!" Sus oídos no lo creían y no dabas más que para soltar sonoras risas.

"Hey… No te esfuerces tanto ¿Si? Podemos ir a un simple parque o a pescar como siempre" Ante aquellas palabras los ojos de Totty brillaron.

"¡Sí! ¡Al parque! ¡Vayamos al parque!" Desde allí Karamatsu no supo nada, más que fue jalado a alguna parte.

Karamatsu suponía que algo así pasaría. Era gracioso imaginarse una situación tan cliché.

Totty y el llegaron al parque; el menor parecía muy emocionado al pasar tiempo con él, aunque le costaba descifrar porque su hermano estaba tan ansioso de pasar tiempo juntos.

Hasta que llego ella.

Una chica algo bajita que ninguno de los dos conocía; con un llamativo cabello rojizo y una sonrisa linda. A Totty le había gustado. Karamatsu podía verlo.

"¡Waah! ¡Es muy bonita! ¿Debería hablar con ella?" La cara de entusiasmo del de ojos rosados empujo a Karamatsu a hacer lo correcto. Porque ese era el deber de un hermano mayor.

"Si deberías. Anda Totty, hazlo" La cara de esperanza del otro se borró al pensar unos segundos.

"Pero tu… No, esto no está bien. ¡Dije que saldría contigo!" Karamatsu se colocó en su típica pose de chico "cool" mientras se ponía los lentes de sol.

"No problem Brother, no problem. Ve con esa señorita. Yo me iré a casa." Con una sonrisa tímida y con vergüenza el menor bajo la mirada.

"¿Estas bien con eso?" Cambiando el ambiente tenso Karamatsu rio y revolvió los cabellos de su hermano.

"¡Claro! El deber de un buen hermano mayor es poner las prioridades más importantes de sus hermanos menores delante de las suyas mismas y propios intereses y ambiciones" Compartió seguro de sí mismo, mas sin embargo Totty se adelantó y ya había echado a correr para captar la atención de la señorita.

Con un suspiro y una agradable sonrisa Karamatsu retomo su camino a casa. No había porque esperar a su hermano, seguro él se iría a dar una vuelta por allí y no quisiera que se incomodara con su presencia.

Cuando llegara ya le contaría como le fue.

Miro hacia los dos caminos que daba el parque, preguntándose si debía ir a la estación de trenes o tal vez lo mejor sería irse caminando. _"Servirá de ejercicio, supongo"_

Irguió la espalda un poco y se reacomodo los lentes de sol, comenzando a caminar con su típica postura. Evitaba mirar a la gente y solo centrarse en su camino, pues desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que los únicos ojos que lo recibían estaban llenos de pena ajena.

 _"Patético…"_

 _"¿Qué clase de ropa es esa?"_

 _"¿No se da cuenta lo doloroso que es mirarlo?"_ Las voces femeninas rieron mientras Karamatsu apresuraba más el paso. Si era tan doloroso pues mejor alejarse lo más pronto posible… Es lo que cualquier buena persona haría.

 _"¿Cree que se ve bien con esa vestimenta?"_

 _"Es ridículo"_ Bueno, ¡Bravo! Hoy era el día de "Todas las personas jodan a Karamatsu" ¿Qué la gente no tenía nada más que hacer? Quizás sin darse cuenta tomo el camino de las críticas y los chismes. Si no fuera por querer conservar la imagen de _'Mientras sea feliz no me importa'_ ya hubiera echado a correr y alejarse de las personas lo más pronto posible.

No dejaban de haber personas que juzgaban solo con mirarle, pero ¿Qué más daba? Tenía que ser fuerte, como siempre.

Sin darse cuenta se había perdido en el camino y los murmullos mal intencionados que no noto cuando llego al mismo puente en el que había pasado en la mañana. Miro un par de veces la rendija que lo separaba de la superficie antes de decidir acercarse y mirar abajo.

 _"Si yo…"_ Coloco una de sus piernas fuera de una de las barras de metal, para después de un segundo sacarla y agitar la cabeza con fuerza. _"No pienses idioteces Karamatsu…"_

Sin dejar de agitar la cabeza repetidamente camino mucho más rápido a casa, decidido a no volver a pensar en el tema.

 _"Patético…"_

 _"¿Qué clase de ropa es esa?"_

 _"¿No se da cuenta lo doloroso que es mirarlo?"_

 _Ichimatsu dio media vuelta al escuchar aquellas palabras, dándose cuenta a la vez a quien iban dirigidas._

 _"Nee, Ichimatsu-Niisan, ¿Ese no es…?"_

 _"Si…" Interrumpió mirándole. Era cierto que Kusomatsu era doloroso pero no aceptaba que otra persona que no fueran él y sus hermanos tuviera derecho a decirlo._

 _"¿Deberíamos ir con él?" Jyushimatsu le miraba dudoso._

 _"Seguirlo de cerca, supongo" Dios, odiaba ser tan voluble con el estúpido débil y doloroso de Cacamatsu._

 _Fue difícil seguirlo con las constantes preguntas del de ojos amarillos y los gritos de 'emoción' de esos que le gustaba dar, pero al final, allí estaban. No estaba prestando atención pues no era de gran relevancia ver al idiota de su hermano, hasta que hizo 'eso'_

 _*¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?* ¿Estaba fuera de contexto asustarse por observar como Karamatsu pensó en el suicidio? Tonterías. Personas estúpidas como el podían acercarse DEMASIADO allí de vez en cuando. Si, era eso._

Sobre los reviews:

* TerriShang: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar xD. Tal vez sea para un Karamatsu pasivo xD, pero yo no quiero que lo sea ;-;, no sé porque me esfuerzo en tenerlo como Seme :v(?), así que puede ser una pequeña mariposa de vidrio pero siempre demostrara ser fuerte ante los demás, como siempre. :')3 xD

¡Agradezco a todos por leer! ¡Un saludo!


End file.
